First Glance at a Last Chance
by MishaRoseTennant
Summary: The Doctor drops off Amy and Rory for awhile for their anniversary, but when he wanders off on his own he meets a surprising person. This was meant to be a bit of a tease into my other story Last Chance, happens before it though. One Shot.


**This is just a tiny one shot that my friend came up with the idea a while ago and she asked me to write it and to put it up. Set before end of season six but not specific. But this might have something to do with my other story...possibly;)**

* * *

><p>-First Glance-<p>

The Doctor was walking around on the grounds of 18th century Buckingham Palace. Amy and Rory had run off to who knows where. It was their anniversary or something and he was certainly not inclined to watch whatever they had planned.

He looked up at the sun. Eh, about five hours until sunset. He sighed and sat down on the perfect lawn. This was going to be a very long night. He had spent a very long time and he had finally managed to convince the rude people there to lend him a room in the famous palace for his friends. Now he was bored and alone again.

They had asked to come to a more modern London but he couldn't risk that. No, London managed to hit a bit close to home for him so to speak. Too many memories and if he went back only slightly in the Ponds timeline, much too many people he could never even accidentally see.

He hopped up and decided to go visit the town. It was a nice day out after all, maybe he could find some very lucky kids to entertain. He was quite good with kids this time around.

* * *

><p>The town surrounding the palace was filled with people rushing around. He smiled as two little boys chased each other around a post and their mother tried to scold them.<p>

"Sir, excuse me but why do you have the funny tie?" a small boy asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Well this a a bow tie, bow ties are cool."

"Cool, sir?"

"Right, not a common term yet, hmm, dandy? No, no that's not good...how about we forget about that. What's your name?"

"John, what's yours sir?"

"I'm the Doctor, John. Now where are your parents, shouldn't be out on your own now."

"My father's at his office sir, right over there. Shouldn't you be at your office?"

"Nah offices are boring and stuffy. No, me I like the great outdoors! Nice fresh air, well I suppose not on Karvbee, their air is quite toxic."

"You're mad sir!" said the smiling child.

"You bet I am Johnny boy! The best people are. Being mad means your not boring and not being boring is what I do best."

"If you don't mind me saying sir, you don't look or behave like most adults." oh he loved how bright children were! They could see all the wonderful possibilities adults couldn't.

"Well I'm not most adults. John could you tell me where the most interesting place you know is?"

"That's easy sir! The lake it the best. It's perfect out now so you can swim or wade in the water. It's just down the road and to the left."

"Left! Best direction their is! Right you are Johnny boy, best be off, have a nice day!" he waved John off and turned to continued down the street.

Suddenly a mass of blonde hair collided into him. The person hugged him with such force it almost knocked the breath out of him.

"Uh um...hello? I um think you have me mistaken for someone." he said patting the persons back awkwardly.

The blond thing lifted her head. It was a girl but that wasn't what caught him off guard. Her eyes...they were an exact copy of...

"I hope not or this is quite awkward." he got a good look at the girl now as she stepped back slightly. She had a simple tee shirt and a pair of tight jeans, not standard 18th century clothing.

She just stared at him, searching his eyes. "No I have the right person. But...do you not recognize me?" she looked a bit sad.

"No I'm afraid not, who and when are you exactly?"

"Oh please know me, I-I..." she swallowed hard and lifted her hand quickly to his temple. He flinched at her touch and was extremely terrified when she closed her eyes and didn't remove her hand. What was she doing, reading him? No, he didn't have anything to worry about, she couldn't possibly be able to get anything from him. Gallifrayan mind and all. So he didn't push her away.

"Oh! Oh my god...oh no. Wow he told me...well you did, but not you, but yeah you, just not this you, the other you, you."

"What?" was that what it was like talking to him? He understood Rory's blank looks a bit more.

"Your only a number of years over nine hundred. Oh no...no, no, no. Ugh I'm so screwed now."

"Excuse me, care to explain who you are and how you were able to even do that?"

"Oh it's easy enough." she was pinching the bridge if her nose with her eyes closed.

"That was not helpful!"

"No I don't suspect it was."

"Who are you?" he asked exasperated.

Her eyes looked so sad and deeply pained when she opened them, but she quickly covered it up. "I'm sorry. What year is this? Oh I should have paid more attention to you when you tried to teach me how to do all this time stuff..."

"WHAT?"

"Oh never mind. Look I'm in some very, very deep and complex trouble. Very wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

"Hey that's mine! I should really copyright that."

"Oh you tried, didn't work out. And yes it is, I stole it, weell borrowed. I'm...well...oh what does it matter now if I'm stuck here anyway. My name's really long because certain people couldn't decide." she said pointedly but he still didn't understand. "Three middle names I have. But I think I like Leela the best so call me that. Wouldn't want to give you too many spoilers ya?"

"Leela? Haven't heard that name in a while..."

"Well yeah she was, wow, really, really long time ago for you." to say he was taken back was a massive understatement. How did this girl know him?

"How do you know me?"

"That's one question I won't answer, it would cause too many resulting questions you would be even more confused if that's possible. I will tell you one thing. I am much older than I look." she winked.

"You look sixteen in Earth years."

"Try adding about a century. Now then, about you...Amy around?"

"Amy? What? Do you know her too?"

"Well yeah and no. I've seen pictures and enough stories to fill a couple good sized novels. So she is? Wow mum will be so jealous!" she covered her mouth as she realized she just let another thing slip.

"Your mum knows about me too? And wait a moment, century?"

"Oh yes!" she grinned like a mad woman, a grin that seemed so familiar too. "And yes just turned one hundred and one thank you very much. People still treat me like a fifty year old though. As if I can't be left to my own for even a second!"

"Are you human?"

"That's a bit rude of a question. I thought you were rude last go? Oh god I would be in so much trouble if you knew me and I said that!"

"I am utterly confused and I don't get confused."

"Oh yes you do! Well let's see, I bet the next few years will be real shocks then if you think you know everything! Oh this is so fun but I'll be so grounded."

"Grounded? What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind! I really need to go home though." he saw her eyes flicker back to that vulnerable child's eyes for a second.

"You're lost?"

"No! Well stuck really. Ya see, I messed up and my Uncle Jack, he was supposed to watch me, is going to strangle me if I don't get back soon. Then do it again when I wake up."

"What? You mean you can't die?"

"Oh oops! Forget I said that! And everything else really. Now I think you are the only person who can help me get back. Just I don't think I can just go back in the TARDIS, Uncle Jack would know where I went as soon he heard it, and know I met you and kill me all over again."

"Well Leela I don't know what to do then."

"Can you sonic my vortex manipulator?"

"You know about my sonic screwdriver?"

"Really D-Doctor? I know you, your friends, past regenerations, and the TARDIS and you think I don't know bout the sonic?" he thought it was odd she would fumble his name when she apparently knew him so well.

"Well when you put it that way. Oh give it here."

"Yay! Thank you! I'd say I owe you but I really don't." she smirked.

"Alright if you can't tell me for fear of spoilers can you stop with the teasing?"

"Oh fine then. Bit grouchy today aren't you? The happy couple off on a romantic night leaving you to wander around and talk to strange people?"

"Possibly." he said with her vortex manipulator by his nose inspecting it. "This from Torchwood?"

"Yep."

"And you have an Uncle Jack?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you just did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Young lady for someone who can't say anything, you let to much slip." he wagged a finger at her. He saw her eyes sadden again for a second, then she rolled her eyes to cover it up.

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll have to get you a new one, this one's damaged beyond repair. Should have one in the TARDIS."

"Oh thank you!" she hugged him again. "Sorry, forgot you don't know me."

* * *

><p>The Doctor led her back to the TARDIS but she refused to enter, saying it might recognize her. So he hurried in and rummaged through an old drawer to fine a vortex manipulator for her.<p>

When he found it he rushed outside and found her playing with a piece of grass. "Is there anything you can give me a straight answer about?" he asked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"For me there's loads."

"Not for me and especially not when I get back home."

"Just one thing?" he asked pleadingly and she sighed.

"Things will get very hard for a long time, soon. No matter how bad it seems though, never give up. No matter what got it? Cause I guarantee you they get so, so much better later, best times of your life." she smiled.

"How can you be so sure they get better?"

She smiled sadly. "Trust me Doctor. They will. I've seen it. Don't lose hope. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey remember?"

He smiled. "Best explanation in the universe. Will I see you soon?"

"No. It'll be a long while still." she grinned. "You have a long way, before your ready for me."

"So this is only goodbye for a while then?"

"You bet. And Doctor? Love wins." she winked again and pressed a button on the vortex manipulator.

The strange girl was gone. He sighed and leaned on the side of the TARDIS. Whoever she was he wasn't certain he would ever be quite ready for her.

And how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! Soooo guesses? I bet you lovely people gave all sorts if crazy ideas.<strong>

**But to explain my absence, as you probably know there was finals week. But it's much worse than that. My computer got a virus and I lost everything. All of those chapters I wrote are gone. Sooo, I have to re-write and that might take me a while. But I will try to hurry as much as possible!**

**Thank you for understanding! (least I hope you do...) See all you lovely readers soon with another chapter in Last Chance!**

**P.S. I might have started another story this time with Ten! :P And I have another little idea of one with Nine but I'm not entirely certain I'll write it.**


End file.
